Normalcy
by Batoussai's Apprentice
Summary: A short little ditty about Kenshin being normal....or abnormal. Ignore the title, it's STUPID.


For some strange reason, I'm going to post this. It's just a one-shot of stupidity!

* * *

**Return to Normalcy**

_YAHIKO POV_

There he goes again, doing laundry and other housework all happy-like. He does all those things and busu never even asks him to. Of course, it takes me all day to do chores, like clean the dojo floors and sweep the porch when she orders me to, but Kenshin just does it without complaint and this weird, trance-like smile.

Come to think of it, he seems to be happiest when he's doing the laundry. I don't know why, but it proves to be some sort of therapy for him. I guess he values extreme cleanliness. I don't understand how the man can busy himself with so many things all day! I mean, gratefulness towards busu is one thing, this is just damn near obsession! I mean, practicing kendo or meditation is one thing, but housework. I guess he's tried every other method and this is the only thing that works for him.

Busu says it has something to do with the way he was brought up…Even though I don't really recall the Battoussai being 'brought' up by too much of anybody, unless you count that crazed lunatic Hiko. Ah well, don't get me wrong, Kenshin's my buddy and role model, but the guys just a little fruit loops.

But then again, that's just the norm for Kenshin.

* * *

MEGUMI POV

I already know what Ken-san is doing before I can arrive at the dojo; laundry. My, my a man with the ability to do housework with 'pleasure' is fine in my books. He's so in love with that Tanuki; he'd clean the mud off the earth itself if she asked him to (I don't doubt he's tried). I wish somebody would be so devoted to _me._

This idiot Sano can't clean anything else but a plate, and doesn't want to either. I swear, one day I'm going to pummel his lazy behind, and…Well, back to Ken-san. I don't know what it is about housework that makes him get up every morning, but I think it has less to do with his upbringing and atoning for a 'dirty' past by cleaning things as the Tanuki suggests than it does to actual tanuki herself. The girl's too stupid to notice, though. I'm the only one around here who can see past the 'Oh, I'm just grateful, Kaoru-dono' and I'm sick of being the only to know!

The only reason I'm here is because Sanosuke invited me to lunch and what do I see? It doesn't surprise me, that's for sure. Hmph. Kaoru sitting down and offering to help Ken-san with lunch, drinks, ANYTHING, and him politely refusing with that goofy smile. These two absolutely are hopeless, they don't even know how obviously deeply in love with each other they are!

What other man would cook, clean and do just about everything else for a woman? I'll tell you, a man deep, _deep_ in love. The tanuki doesn't know how good she's got it…GAH, I have got to make a point to hook them up this year. I mean, make no mistake, I flirt with him profusely, but that's just to push them along, and so far, they haven't been pushed hard enough… I like Ken-san, but he's just a bit odd at times.

But then again, I suppose it's just his status quo.

* * *

SANO POV

Man, this lunch sure is delicious; my compliments to the chef! How Kenshin ever learned to cook so well, and have the _tolerance_ to do it in the first place, I'll never be able to fathom, but God Bless you, man!

Kenshin is just about the best doggone guy I've ever known. Hell, he's the only one. All the rest 'o us are down at the gambling or teahouses. Don't get me wrong, we're all good at heart (well, most of us), but we've all got live up to the women's expectations. Kenshin, he exhibits exemplary behavior both physically and in small gestures. HAH! I'd like to see fox's face if I had said that aloud.

If he wasn't so infatuated with Jou-chan, I'd swear he was just a little on the gay side. But hey, hey, hey! That's just the rurouni side. Battoussai, whom I've only had the pleasure of meeting once or twice in my lifetime, is a whole 'nother story. I don't think he'd be caught dead washing kimonos and…ahem…underthings…

But, what can I say? All these chores seem to make my buddy Kenshin happy, so I'm fine with it. 'Specially since I ain't gotta do anything 'round this joint! Well, I'm off to gamble and Kenshin's off to…heat the furo for Jou-chan.

GOD, he's so freaking abnormal it's hard to keep from looking at him strangely.

But then again, I guess this is the norm for him.

* * *

KAORU POV

Everybody's been shooting Kenshin odd looks throughout the day; it's hard not to giggle when he catches their eyes because he looks so confused! Kami, he's cute when he blushes! Anyway, it's sunset and I figured that I'd watch it from the porch steps this evening. Kenshin has gone through his usual chores and Yahiko, Megumi and Sano all went into town.

Kenshin is such a kind man; he probably doesn't know that, that baka, and that's why he is so insistent with atoning. He's already atoned in my book, for healing my loneliness and heart, ya know? Wish he could see that.

He does so much for me, yet I feel as if I don't do anything back for him. I'm afraid a sweaty little girl like me couldn't do anything if I tried…. I here footsteps and I know it's Kenshin coming to sit down after a long days work. He's tired, I know he is, even though he tries not show it. I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him to sleep in tomorrow, but he kindly refuses, as always.

I do not really expect him to do so anyway; it's like a game that we play, him and I. He's so stubborn, even more than me; if I were to argue with him, he'd probably win anyway. You know, I'm not as naïve and clueless as everybody thinks; I am educated in the ways of men and women, maybe not as well as someone like Megumi, but I still know a thing or two. Everyone thinks of me as innocent, girl-next-door kenjutsu Kaoru, well they're all wrong.

The only person who seems to understand me is Kenshin.

I mean sure, he does just about EVERYTHING for me; that's devotion in its truest form. I have no doubts about him, I know he'd cross Japan twenty times over for me and I trust him with my life. And although he is insanely overprotective of me sometimes (okay, okay MOST times), it just tells me how precious and special I am to him. I am honored that he cares for me so much, but of course, I won't be the one to tell him that he does. I just act the way I do to keep up the visage. Even his doubts in my ability to protect myself are not in my sword technique or strength itself, but the fact that he couldn't stand to lose me.

Not bad for a sweaty, tomboy tanuki, eh?

I mean, these facts are evident and truthful, no exaggeration here! But amongst being kidnapped by deranged swordsmen, harassed by a vixen, good for-nothing freeloader and little brat and loved (in secret) by a beautiful rurouni, it's all normal.

He's normal.

* * *

AN: I am not quite sure the importance or meaning of this fic, but I just thought it was…whatever. Anyway, I plan on writing a follow-up to this, only it will be in Kenshin's POV. Sorry I've taken so long in posting, but I've just been so busy this summer! And I've gotten major writers-block for 'Infidelity'! I can't squeeze another affair out of my brain right now! Well, whatever….I hope you enjoyed, this pointless vignette, review and I'll get stated on that follow-up chapter! 


End file.
